A Scarlet Witch Goes Tap Dancing
by Chocolate X My Mouth
Summary: (Requested by a friend!) The youngest Avenger, Wanda Maximoff, has a high school girl crush on Steve Rogers. However, she can't seem to find a way to tell him her feelings. But, not to worry, Natasha has a way! And its... tap dancing? Who would've thought? Tappy, classical, and fun! COVER ART BY ME!


**Just a long one-shot requested by a very good friend of mine. She requested Wanda and Natasha tap dancing, which is hopefully going to be an interesting read!**

 **Note: Several people will be out of character for this fanfic. I think its cute.**

 **Scott, Bucky, Clint, and Thor are living with the Avengers now. And Pietro is still alive! Loki's not evil for this.**

 **And Laura doesn't exist... Clint is with Maria Hill in this story.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own Marvel or Anything Goes. Marvel is owned by Disney, and Anything Goes is owned by Cole Porter.**

 **Note: The song has been slightly edited for Natasha/Wanda's POVs.**

 **Couples:**

 **Wanda x Steve**  
 **Natasha x Bucky**  
 **Clint x Maria  
Thor x Darcy (Minor)**

 **P.S: This was written before Halloween, so that should explain Tony's Halloween subject.**

* * *

Wanda felt very happy that morning, for unknown reasons. She just felt like today would be a good day. She got out of bed, brushed her teeth, applied the faintest dash of makeup, and made her way to the dining room for breakfast. She saw that every Avenger was there, ordering food and getting their table. She took her seat next to Steve, Natasha, and Bucky. Suddenly, Tony stood up in front of everybody, ready to speak.

"Hey all," he began. "Now, as you know, Halloween is coming up. I'm thinking about having a party where we all do something only we can do. Any questions, comments, concerns?" Thor raised his hand.

"Are we allowed to bring a date?" he asked. "Yes, of course!" Tony said. Thor then pulled out his flip-phone and dialed up Darcy. Bruce had given him one hell of a time at still having a flip-phone.

"Anything else?" he asked. No one else raised their hands.

"Great!" he finished. "It'll be at 8:00 Saturday! Get practicing everyone!"

He finally finished, and everyone went back to breakfast.

"You guys gonna do something?" asked Wanda.

"Maybe," Natasha replied.

"Probably not," said Steve, and Bucky agreed.

"100 year old's don't have that much talent," said Bucky.

He caused everyone around the table to chuckle, and they went back to eating.

* * *

 **Before Wanda learns how to tap dance, have some Clintaria fluff. :)**

Maria Hill was not a girl who ditched her job. If anything, the exact opposite. She would always finish her work before even considering anything fun. However, tonight, she had gone lights out after printing her final paper. Her hands fell to the floor, almost touching the wheels of her chair.

Luckily, her fiance, Clint Barton was there for here. They had gotten engaged last summer, and it was the first time in 20 years the agent shed tears from her face.

"You good, Mari?" he asked her. "Hmm, wha..." she stuttered.

"You wanna go to bed?" Clint asked her. "Mm-hmm," she replied. She was exhausted, and cold. She felt him slipping her shoes back on, before he swept her up in his arms and carried her to their bed. Before she could even think, she started snoring on her pillow.

"You sure you're going to bed in those heels?" he asked her, not getting a response as expected. She had already fallen fast asleep. "Guess that is a yes," he said, crawling under the covers with her.

* * *

For some reason, Wanda woke up at 2:00 exactly in the morning and felt awfully hungry.

"Ugh, no more slacking on dinner," she uttered. She made her way to the kitchen, made herself a small cup of ramen, and proceeded to head back to her room, but not before hearing a soft, yet unnervingly progressive, tapping noise.

"What the heck?" she whispered. The noise came from the basement, but she noticed Tony was not in his room.

"He must be tinkering around again," she thought. "I'll go see if he wants anything."

In reality, the man was in his bathroom. But as she made her way down the stairs, she saw something she couldn't understand. There, in the basement, was Natasha. She was wearing a pink headband, a red t-shirt, black shorts, and... high heels? And another thing, she was moving very quickly and limber-like, making sure she did everything right. It seemed as if she was...

Dancing.

But Natasha only took ballet, if she remembered correctly. Nothing in Natasha's mind ever pointed to here doing a dance style that makes you wear shoes (especially high heels) with metal plates on them to make a ridiculously loud tapping noise. It seemed impossible, even for the Black Widow.

But she seemed so happy... it was almost scary.

The smile present on Natasha's face was only one that you saw whenever she was REALLY happy about something...

But she knew Wanda was there. She could sense her.

She was just that badass.

After she stopped dancing, Natasha turned around and welcomed her visitor.

"Hey Wanda," she said, calmer than she probably should have been. There was even a small smile still tugging at her lips.

"Am I disturbing you?" she asked, tugging on her scarlet night gown.

"No, you didn't," Natasha said, now making eye contact with her lady Avenger friend. "I was just doing a little tap dance since I couldn't sleep."

"You... Tap dance?" Wanda asked.

"Yes," Natasha answered. "The taps help to clear my mind when I am stressed. Mixed with all of the training, and a few interns fighting, I needed to tap a little to maintain my sanity. As shocking as it is, this is really relaxing."

"You sound less stressed than earlier," said Wanda.

"Oh god, I feel so much better," agreed Natasha. "Hey, wanna sit down here?"

"Sure," said Wanda, taking a seat next to Natasha. The two girls sat in silence for a moment, Natasha's toes tapping occasionally. Finally, Wanda spoke up.

"How did you get into tap dancing?" she asked.

"It's kinda funny," Natasha said, giggling. "I was watching an old black-and-white movie with Steve, and then Fred Astaire and Ginger Rogers came on and did a tap number. Steve said he really appreciated the art of tap, and told me how Bucky enjoyed watching it too. So, I decided that I should get into tap dancing. Then, in a way to further my skills, I watched some other popular dancers like Eleanor Powell and Sammy Davis Jr. I then bought these bad boys, and look where I am now. A full on tapping machine."

"Cool!" Wanda said. "I should watch those movies."

"I definitely recommend them," Natasha said. "I gotta say, people usually recommend tap movies like 'Singin' In The Rain', which I like, but I personally adore 'Swing Time'."

"So... what is tap dancing like?" Wanda asked. "You seem like it's changed you."

"Oh god, its amazing," Natasha sighed happily, leaning onto the wall. "You feel like your walking on wind, but your feet barely stay on air. The taps just feel like an ASMR video, but without the creepiness, in my opinion. I think it's much more fun than ballet, and it actually makes me feel better. The taps just penetrate your soul in a way I can't describe, but it feels so wonderful."

"Now you have me intrigued," said Wanda.

"Hey, I got something to show you, if you don't mind," Natasha said.

"Not at all!" she replied.

"Great!" Natasha said.

She ran to the supply closet on the other side of the room, and came back with a set of heels in hand. "Here is a spare pair of some black Mary Jane tap shoes, just like mine! I was gonna give them to the first gal that came to me who seemed interested in tap dancing, and it looks like you're the lucky lady."

"Wait, can I tap dance in these?" Wanda asked, taking the shoes into her hands.

"If you want to," Natasha said, smiling. "Or, you can just piss people off and wear them as normal shoes."

"Would I? Of course!" said Wanda. "I think it would be fun to at least try tap dancing out... and piss people off."

"Well, you'll need the tap shoes on before anything else," said Natasha, giggling. "When did you become so adorable..."

Wanda eagerly kicked off her slippers and grabbed the shoes, excited to try this tap dancing thing out. She strapped on the tap shoes with extreme care, loving how soft their padding on the inside was. After standing up, she started to walk, and started to tap her toes then heels after like she was trying to step over rock and keep it between her taps. She ran around the room, and could not contain her laughter. Natasha was giggling too.

"I love them!" she exclaimed.

"Well, if you like the shoes, you will love the dance," Natasha replied. "Tap dancing is all about footwork. Get that down, and you can work on grace... if you want."

"Does Bucky know you tap?" she asked.

"Yes he does. He nearly fainted the first time he saw me tap dancing," Natasha replied, giggling at the memory. "Oh God he looked so adorable..."

"Hey, you think you could teach me how to tap dance for this talent show-esque thing Tony's planning?" Wanda asked.

"I'll do you one better," said Natasha. "I will sing and dance right beside you."

"Yay!" Wanda exclaimed. "Thank you so much Natasha."

"Ain't no trouble," said Natasha. "We'll practice as soon as possible, I promise."

Wanda couldn't help it, she jumped up and down with excitement. "I love you Natasha."

"I love you too," Natasha smiled, hugging Wanda. Suddenly, she whispered something into Wanda's ear.

"Hey, Steve will love your dance," Natasha whispered. Wanda blushed madly.

'R-R-Really?" she asked.

"Of course," Natasha said.

Natasha and Wanda entered a sweet hug, even though Wanda complained about how she was in high heels and Natasha was still a head taller than her. Natasha had only chose to tap the young Avenger's nose with her index finger, before the two removed their tap shoes and walked back to their rooms to get some sleep.

* * *

"Ta-da!" Wanda said, finishing a basic, but spectacular tap dance.

"Woohoo, good job!" Natasha said, clapping for the young Avenger.

It was Wanda's second day of "tap-ractice", as Natasha had dubbed it. Her feet weren't prepared for the first day, so there was a lot of slipping, sliding, and getting into awkward positions. Fortunately, Natasha understood everything, and never once got onto Wanda. The youngest Avenger was actually a fast learner. They were currently in a secluded office no one ever visited, and the desk had been pushed back to give the girls some room to dance.

"Okay, now I want you to pop up on your toes like Michael Jackson," Natasha said.

"Nat, I'm in heels," Wanda said.

"I'll hold you! Don't worry," Natasha said, wrapping her arms around Wanda's waist from the back.

The two ladies were good friends, so none of this was awkward.

"Put one foot up first, and then the other," Natasha said. "I'm not going anywhere. You can do this."

Wanda took a deep breath, pressed one toe up... and then the other.

"I-I'm d-d-doing it-t!" she stuttered.

"Great! Now, I'm going to let go," Natasha said. "Bend your knees a little, and just yelp if you need me to grab you."

"O-Oka-Okay," Wanda stuttered.

Natasha's taps grew further away, very slowly, her gentle touch leaving Wanda's hips steadily.

Wanda's feet gave way three seconds later, and she fell down on her butt.

"Hey hey hey hey, you okay?" Natasha asked, laying a hand on Wanda's red jeans.

"Yes," Wanda said, brushing out her cold shoulder top. "My butt hurts a little though."

"You wanna take a break?" Natasha asked.

"Sure," Wanda said, sitting down on a bench.

About ten minutes had passed since the little mishap, and Wanda was feeling very worried. What if tap dancing just wasn't something meant for her?

"Hey, look at me," Natasha said. "Steve is going to love you that night. He will be dazzled."

"Dazzled? Really?" Wanda asked, nearly bursting into a fit of giggles.

"Sweetie pie, I live a triple life," Natasha said. "I live as Natasha Romanoff, The Black Widow, and as an everyday girl. When I tap dance, the everyday girl comes out."

"I can tell," Wanda said. Natasha kissed her cheek softly. "So, what say we get back to tap dancing?"

"Let's do it," Natasha said, standing up.

* * *

Finally, the day had come. Not all Avengers would be doing acts, but the ones who did still performed amazingly. Pietro successfully solved a Rubik's cube in ten seconds (without speed, mind you), Clint and Maria did a tango, Scott and Thor were arm wrestling, Loki actually pulled a diamond out of his ear, and Rhodey and Sam were currently doing a reincarnation of the game 'Keep Talking And Nobody Explodes'.

"WHAT DO I DO MAN?!"

"PRESS THE BIG ASS RED BUTTON!" Rhodey screamed into a rotary phone from his side of a cheap cardboard excuse of a wall.

"THERE AIN'T NO BIG ASS RED BUTTON ON THIS THING!" Sam screamed into his high tech iPhone.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" they both screamed, and then Sam threw orange and yellow confetti as he dropped to the floor while Rhodey screamed explosion noises. Everyone applauded, and the two made their grand exit by Rhodey dragging Sam's "dead" body back to their table.

Finally, Natasha and Wanda's routine came up. They stepped up in front of everyone where all the other acts were performed, and gave a quick speech as Wanda threw off her heels buckled her tap shoes on, thanks to Pietro putting the shoe box that contained them there. Natasha had on a black knee length dress, while Wanda wore the exact same dress, just red, with an additional white jacket and blue headband. Natasha and Wanda also wore their best lipstick and the faintest dash of eye-shadow.

"Well, if you can't tell, I am buckling on new shoes. Because, well... You can't exactly tap dance in those heels I just moved," Wanda began. "Me and Natasha are tap dancing for our act, and we will be singing acapella to a small portion of 'Anything Goes' while we tap. So uh... we hope you enjoy our dance!"

She saw Steve had a smile on his face as he applauded her and Natasha along with everyone else, and she took her stand and moved the chair and shoe box out of the way.

"Right, here we go," said Wanda. Now, they began their song, and soon their dance.

 _Times have changed_

 _And we've often rewound the clock_

 _Since the Puritans got a shock_

 _When they landed on Plymouth Rock._

 _If today_

 _Any shock they should try to stem_

 _'Stead of landing on Plymouth Rock,_

 _Plymouth Rock would land on them._

They smiled as they sang the song, now letting their feet do all the tapping in this situation. She knew damn well some of these moves would work wonders and death traps on her ankles.

 _In olden days, a glimpse of stocking -_ _ **flap x4  
**_ _Was looked on as something shocking. -_ _ **paradiddle x4  
**_ _But Heaven knows, -_ _ **shuffle x6  
**_ _Anything goes! -_ _ **buffalo x4**_

 _Good authors too who once knew better words -_ _ **running flaps x4**_  
 _Now only use four-letter words -_ _ **time step**_  
 _Writing prose, -_ _ **wing x3  
**_ _Anything goes! -_ _ **maxi ford x2**_

 _If driving fast cars you like, -_ _ **paradiddle  
**_ _If low bars you like, -_ _ **paradiddle  
**_ _If old hymns you like, -_ _ **paradiddle  
**_ _If bare limbs you like, -_ _ **paradiddle  
**_ _If Mae West you like, -_ _ **paradiddle  
**_ _Or me undressed you like! -_ _ **wing toe stand  
**_ _Why, I will not oppose! -_ _ **flying shuffle**_

 _When ev'ry night the set that's smart is in -_ _ **irish flaps x3  
**_ _Truding in old time parties in studios, -_ _ **shuffle cramp roll  
**_ _Anything goes! -_ _ **treble steps x12**_

 _The world has gone mad today  
And good's bad today, __**\- paradiddle  
**_ _And black's white today, -_ _ **paradiddle  
**_ _And day's night today, -_ _ **paradiddle  
**_ _And that gent today -_ _ **clicks  
**_ _You gave a cent today -_ _ **time step  
**_ _Once had several chateaux. -_ _ **wing toe stand**_

 _When folks who still can ride in jitneys -_ _ **flying shuffle  
**_ _Find out Vanderbilts and Whitneys -_ _ **cramp roll  
**_ _Lack baby clo'es, -_ _ **buffalo  
**_ _Anything goes! -_ _ **treble step x12**_

After what felt like an eternity worth tapping for, their act was done and over with, and the two lady Avengers gracefully bowed with a round of applause from the Avengers, Maria, Darcy, and Helen. Natasha ran to the bathroom, and Wanda ran backstage. Wanda could barely make out Tony thanking everyone as she desperately tried to pull her tap shoes off while running. Needless to say, she ended up falling on a water slip and badly hurt her elbow and shoulder, causing her to yelp.

"Shit," she seethed. Her ankle might have hurt from dancing, but holy crap, it hurt now.

Suddenly, she heard running coming her way. She looked up, and through her watery eyes, she saw Steve rush through the curtain and kneel next to her.

"Are you okay Wanda?" he asked her softly.

"Mm-hmm," she cooed, tearing up at the pain.

"I'll get you out of here," he said, lifting her up into his arms.

"Hey, you did absolutely amazing," he told her, as she winced in pain.

"T-Thank you," she choked out.

He took her to Helen's office, right as she was packing up.

"Oh gosh, Wanda! Are you okay?" she asked, noticing the young Avenger's faintly mascara-stained face. "Get her on the bed."

As Wanda lied down on the bed, waiting for her results, she, Helen, and Steve had a short conversation as Steve held her good hand tightly, but not painfully.

"You did great tonight," Steve said. "I loved your dance."

"Any chance Natasha's got a third pair of tap shoes? I kinda want to tap dance myself," Helen asked, shocking Wanda. Maybe Helen did have time outside of her work.

"Maybe she will," Wanda smiled.

Finally, It was discovered Wanda had a very small fracture. She needed to be bandaged for abut a week for it to completely heal, but she would be okay. Steve walked her down to the kitchen and got her a bucket of cookie-dough ice cream. However, Natasha was in the kitchen preparing some popcorn.

"Oh, Wanda!" she shouted. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, just my arm," she replied. "Y'know, Helen was asking if you had a third pair of tap shoes."

"Well, surprisingly, Darcy and Maria are willing to learn how to tap dance," she stated. "Any days Steve gives us off or when the ladies don't have work, we'll practice in the spare gym. If that's cool with you, Steve."

"Perfectly fine by me," Steve said.

Suddenly, the microwave dinged, and Natasha grabbed her popcorn, told Steve and Wanda goodnight, and left off for her room, flapping and giggling on her way. Steve walked Wanda to her room, and laid her down on her bed, and kissed her on her forehead softly.

"Need anything else?" Steve asked her.

"Actually, if you don't mind," she began, "could you lay down with me? Not making out, just cuddling."

Steve then ran upstairs, changed into his training clothes, and snuggled under the covers with Wanda.

"These tap shoes gave me more than I bargained for," she said softly.

"You damn well won my heart, and those only add to your charm," said Steve.

Then, after Wanda ate half of the bucket all by herself (to which Steve still had no idea how), the two fell asleep lying next to each other.

And the next morning, everything went back to normal.

Well... as normal as it could get.

* * *

 **Hey y'all! Thanks for reading my Avengers one-shot! If you want more tap dance content for these Avengers ladies, please let me know!**


End file.
